Nicki Minaj
Nicki Minaj minˈɑːʒ1 (* 8. Dezember 19822 in Port of Spain, Trinidad und Tobago; eigentlich Onika Tanya Maraj) ist eine in den Vereinigten Staaten lebende Rapperin, R&B-Sängerin, Songwriterin und Schauspielerin. Sie steht seit 2009 bei Young Money Entertainment, dem Label des US-amerikanischen Rappers Lil Wayne, unter Vertrag. Der Name Minaj ist an französisch ménage à trois angelehnt. Im Juni 2010 erreichte sie als erste Rapperin seit Lil’ Kims Magic Sticks aus dem Jahr 2002 mit ihrem Song Your Love die Spitze der US Billboard Hot Rap Tracks. Sie ist die erste Künstlerin überhaupt, die mit sieben Songs gleichzeitig in den US Billboard Hot 100 vertreten war. Lebenslauf Nicki Minaj wurde am 8. Dezember 1982 in Saint James, einer Vorstadt von Port of Spain, auf der Insel Trinidad geboren und lebte dort die ersten fünf Jahre bei ihrer Großmutter. Ab ihrem fünften Lebensjahr lebte sie in Queens, New York bei ihren Eltern. Ihr Vater war alkohol- und drogenabhängig und versuchte ihre Mutter durch Brandstiftung umzubringen.3 Im Jahr 2003 absolvierte sie an der LaGuardia High School in Manhattan ihr Schauspiel- und Musikstudium. Musikkarriere Nicki Minaj begann 2004 ihre Musikkarriere in New York City mit dem Einsingen von Backing Vocals und Hooks für einige Rapper. Noch im selben Jahr hörte Fendi, der CEO des Labels Dirty Money Recordings, ihre Songs auf Minajs MySpace-Seite und nahm sie unter Vertrag. Nachdem sie auf der Dirty Money DVD The Come Up zu hören und zu sehen war, trat Lil Wayne mit ihr in Kontakt, und die beiden nahmen einige Songs zusammen auf. Im April 2007 veröffentlichte sie ihr erstes Mixtape Playtime is Over, auf dem einige der Songs mit Lil Wayne zu hören waren. 2008 folgte ihr zweites Mixtape Sucka Free. Außerdem war sie auf dem Cover des Hip-Hop-Magazins XXL zu sehen und gewann den Female Artist of the Year Award der Underground Music Awards. Im April 2009 wurde mit Beam Me Up Scotty ihr drittes Mixtape veröffentlicht, von dem sowohl der Sender BET als auch MTV positiv berichteten. Darauf folgte die Unterzeichnung eines Künstlervertrags bei Lil Waynes Young Money Entertainment in Zusammenarbeit mit UniversalMotown Records. Das Album We Are Young Money von Young Money, auf dem Minaj zu hören war, erreichte Platz 9 der US Billboard 200 und brachte ihr somit erste Erfolge in den Charts. Die zweite Single des Albums Bedrock, auf dem sie als Rapperin zu hören ist, erreichte Platz 2 der Hello US Billboard Hot 100 und Platz 1 der US Billboard Hot Rap Tracks. Nicki Minaj auf der Femme-Fatale-Tour, 2011. Bevor Nicki Minaj erste Solosongs veröffentlichte, nahm sie weitere Songs mit Mariah Carey (Up Out My Face (Remix)), Ludacris (My Chick Bad), Usher (Lil' Freak), Sean Kingston (Letting Go (Dutty Love)), Jeffree Star(Lollipop Luxury) und Christina Aguilera (Woohoo) auf. Im Januar 2010 wurde das Mixtape Barbie World veröffentlicht, jedoch nicht von Minaj selbst, weswegen sie es nicht als ihr Mixtape ansah. Am 13. April 2010 wurde ihre erste Single Massive Attack, ein Featuring mit Sänger Sean Garrett, veröffentlicht und das Video zu dieser Single am 31. März 2010. Der Song erreichte Platz 22 der US Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. Am 1. Juni 2010 veröffentlichte Minaj den Song Your Love aus Barbie World, da er im Vorfeld von vielen Radiosendern gespielt wurde und so eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Jedoch wurde der Song neu und in einer geänderten Version aufgenommen, da sich auf dem Mixtape nur eine Demo befand. Dies wurde ihre bisher erfolgreichste Single; sie erreichte Platz 18 der Billboard Hot 100, Platz 8 der Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs und Platz 1 der Billboard Hot Rap Tracks. Das Musikvideo wurde am 21. Juli 2010 veröffentlicht Right thru Me wurde am 24. September 2010 veröffentlicht, das dazugehörige Video im Oktober. Moment 4 Life, eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem kanadischen Rapper Drake wurde nach Right thru Me am 7. Dezember 2010 veröffentlicht. Der Song erreichte Platz 1 der US Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs und Platz 1 der Billboard Hot Rap Tracks/ Am 11. Dezember 2010 debütierte das Album Pink Friday in den US Billboard 200 auf Anhieb auf Platz 2 hinter My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy von Kanye West. Am 19. Februar 2011 und damit in der elften Chartwoche schaffte es das Album, die Spitze der Album-Charts zu erreichen. Nicki Minaj ist weltweit die erste Frau, die sieben Songs aus einem Album gleichzeitig in den US Billboard 200 hatte, und war als beste R&B/HipHop-Sängerin für einen Teen Choice Award 2011 nominiert. Im April 2011 gab Popsängerin Britney Spears bekannt, dass Minaj sie auf ihrer Femme Fatale-Tour begleiten wird, um im Vorprogramm aufzutreten. Passenderweise wirkte Minaj im gleichen Monat zusammen mitKe$ha an einem Remix von Spears’ Single Till the World Ends als Gastsängerin mit. Der Song erreichte Platz 3 der amerikanischen Charts.4 Ebenso erreichte Minajs Single Super Bass im August 2011 Platz 3 in den USA, damit ist es die erfolgreichste Single ihrer Karriere. In den britischen Charts erreichte Minaj mit demselben Lied Platz 8, dort ist es ihr erster Top-Ten-Erfolg. Für das Video zu ihrer Hit-Single Super Bass erhielt Minaj im August 2011 einen MTV Video Music Award oder kurz auch MTV VMA, ihren ersten internationalen Musikpreis. Im November 2011 erhielt sie zwei American Music Awards, einen für ihr Debütalbum Pink Friday, womit sie sich gegenLil Wayne und Kanye West durchsetzte, und den anderen als Fan-Award Rising Star of the Year 2011. Sie hatte auf der Victoria's Secret Fashion Show 2011 eine Bühnenperformance mit David Guetta, dort sang sie ihren Hit''Super Bass'' sowie ihren neuen Titel Turn Me On, den sie zusammen mit David Guetta aufgenommen hatte. Mattel ließ im November 2011 eine Barbie-Puppe, die exakt wie Minaj aussah, als Unikat produzieren. Sie wurde im Dezember für wohltätige Zwecke versteigert und erzielte einen Preis von 15.000 US-Dollar.5 Das gleiche geschah mit Katy Perry. Am 14. Februar 2012 sollte ihr neues Album Pink Friday. Roman Reloaded erscheinen, dies wurde jedoch auf den 3. April 2012 verschoben. Minaj war zusammen mit Rihanna und dem Hit Fly für einen Virgin Media Music Award nominiert. Nicki Minaj war für die Grammy Awards 2012 insgesamt dreimal in den folgenden Kategorien nominiert: Best New Artist, Best Rap Album und Best Rap Performance. Die Wiederveröffentlichung von Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded erschien im April 2012 als Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded – The Re-Up. Es beinhaltet 7 neue Songs, unter anderem der Titel Va Va Voom, den es bisher nur auf der Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Deluxe Edition gab. Die erste Single aus dem Rerelease Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded – The Re-Up ist The Boys und ist am 13. September 2012 erschienen.67 Nicki Minaj befand sich mit 8 Singles in Amerika in den Charts. Va Va Voom ist die nächste Single aus dem Album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded und Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded: The Re-Up, sie ist am 8. Oktober 2012 erschienen. Die Single konnte sich gut in Amerika und Großbritannien platzieren.8 Am 3. November 2012 kam die dritte Single aus dem Debütalbum''Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded: The Re-Up'' auf den Markt, mit dem Titel Freedom.9 Die dritte Single aus dem Debütalbum war High School mit Lil Wayne und erschien am 16. April 2013. Bei den American Music Awards 2013 hatte Minaj 7 Nominierungen.10 Minaj übernahm die Sprechrolle von Hailey, einem Teenager-Mammut, im Film Ice Age 4 - Voll verschoben. Ab Januar 2013 saß Minaj zum ersten Mal in der Jury von American Idol, neben Mariah Carey, Keith Urban und Randy Jackson.11 Sie wird aber nicht, wie Mariah Carey, wieder in der Jury von American Idol sitzen, wie sie bekannt gab.12 Im Juli 2013 veröffentlichte Nicki Minaj ihr erstes Parfum mit dem Namen Pink Friday im deutschsprachigen Raum.13 Momentan arbeitet sie an ihrem dritten Studioalbum.14 Dieses soll am 15.12.2014 erscheinen.15 Anfang Mai 2014 veröffentlichte Nicki Minaj ihr zweites Parfum Minajesty und Ende Mai erschien ihre erste Single aus ihrem dritten Studioalbum namens Pills N Potions. Im August 2014 erschien ihre Single Anaconda. Anaconda erreichte Platz 2 der US-Charts, es ist ihre bisher beste Platzierung mit einem Song. Im September erschien ihr drittes Parfüm Onika im deutschsprachigen Raum. Am 28. Oktober erschien ihre dritte Single Only mit Lil Wayne, Drake und Chris Brown. Minaj moderierte am 9. November die MTV Europe Music Awards 2014 in Glasgow, bei denen sie ebenfalls viermal nominiert war. Am 16. November erschien ihre vierte Single Bed of Lies. Privatleben Obwohl manche Lieder und Interviews andeuteten, dass Minaj bisexuell1617 sei, sagte sie, dass sie keinen Sex mit Frauen habe oder mit welchen ausgehe. Jedoch fügte sie in einem Interview mit dem Out Magazin hinzu: „Ich date aber auch keine Männer“.18 In einem Interview mit dem Vibe sagte sie: „Ich begrüße einfach alle Leute, mit all ihren verschiedenen Lebensstilen, und ich erzähle ihnen nicht, sie seien schlechte Menschen. Und ich sage Mädchen, dass sie wunderschön sind und dass sie sexy sind, und sie müssen das gesagt bekommen, und wenn sie niemanden haben, der ihnen das sagt, und es wirklich ernst meint, werde ich das tun. Aber die Leute wollen mich immer definieren, und ich will nicht definiert werden.“19 In einem Interview mit Out wiederholte sie, wie sehr sie es hasse, in eine bestimmte Schublade gesteckt zu werden: „Der Punkt ist, niemand ist einfach nur schwarz oder weiß. Es gibt so viele Schattierungen dazwischen, und man muss den Leuten klar machen, dass sie sagen können, was sie wollen und wann sie es wollen.“18 Während eines Interviews für die Mai-2010-Ausgabe vom Details-Magazin wurde Minaj gefragt, ob sie das Gefühl habe, Hip Hop werde schwulenfreundlicher. Sie antwortete: „Ich denke, die ganze Welt wird schwulenfreundlicher, also wird es der Hip Hop auch. Trotzdem fällt es schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass ein homosexueller männlicher Rapper in dieser Szene akzeptiert wird, da viele der Meinung sind, ein Schwuler hätte keine „Street Credibility“, man könne ihn nicht ernst nehmen. Aber ich bin mir dennoch sicher, dass wir irgendwann auch einen solchen Rapper sehen werden.“17 Im Juli 2011 wurde Minajs Cousin Nicholas vor dem Club „C-PAC“ in Brooklyn, New York, ermordet. Minaj twitterte, dass sie zutiefst betroffen sei. Noch in derselben Nacht schrieb sie den Song We Miss You, der am darauffolgenden Tag aufgenommen und veröffentlicht wurde.20 Filmografie (Auswahl) * 2012: Ice Age 4 – Voll verschoben * 2014: Die Schadenfreundinnen Diskografie Studioalben * 2010: Pink Friday * 2012: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded * 2012: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded The Re-Up * 2014: The Pinkprint 21 Box-Set * 2012: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded – The Re-Up Kollaborationsalben * 2009: We Are Young Money (with Young Money) * 2010: ((It's Barbie, bitch.)) * 2014: Rise of An Empire (with Young Money) Offizielle Mixtapes * 2007: Playtime Is Over * 2008: Sucka Free * 2009: Beam Me Up Scotty Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Rapperin (USA) Kategorie:Rapperin Kategorie:Rapper